Always Watching Always
by Velynnx
Summary: Mayu Haruka has always been interested in two things. Poetry, and...Gaara! What happens when Gaara takes a sudden Interest in Mayu's poety, and visits her one night? Rated T, GaaraXoc


**Always Watching. Always.**

_By: EternalBeauty-Samaraxox_

_Published on: 08/13/2009 (4:30am)_

* * *

He used to sit alone on a swing, with his teddybear held tightly in his hand.  
I used to watch the tears stream down his cheeks whenever other's had rejected him.  
I'd watch him run home to his uncle, crying, and I'd watch his uncle comfort him, and pretend he didnt hate his guts, like everyone else so openly admitted.  
I watched a stranger attempt to kill him, and I watched him recoil in horror when he found out the the attacker was.  
And I watched the attacker; his own uncle; kill himself, and try to take the poor boy with him.  
I watched Subaka no Gaara turn into the monster he had been made out to be.  
And even today, while he is the supposive "monster" of Sunagakure, I still watch him.

Now why, in god's name, did i watch the red-haired boy so much?  
Simple. Because I was in love with him.

Why? I think it'c because, i saw what he was really like, a lonely boy with hope of being wanted and loved by others.

He wanted to be Valued. Like I did.

Eh, but its not so easy to confess your feelings to someone who's only pushed away all ties or relations with people since he was six years old.

Defidentaly, not easy.

"This Town, the walls around it, the sky above it,suffocates me. My sight has gone black. I can't see, I can't Breathe." I paused, then began writing again,"Mother, Father? Where are you? Why haven't you found me?"  
Completely satisfied with my work at the moment, I set the my pen and paper down, and streached.  
Writing poetry has always been a passion of mine, I enjoy it more than I do most things.

Nothing can compare with the Satisfaction of Holding a finished poem in my hands,  
The poud feeling I get from such a thing can barely be described.

Like, I said, Nothing can compare.

"What is that?" The deep, masquline voice from above me made me jump slightly.

Meh, I though I was alone in this park? And who is out and 11:00 at night anyways (Other that me)?  
Sighing, I shut my eyes.  
"I dont really believe that is of any of your concern, Boy. Now please, leave me alone, So i may write in peace."  
Low, barely Audible, muttering was heard from the man.  
Curiously, I opened one of my violete eyes, and glanced up toward the man.

A smirk was plastered on my features.  
"What was that? I'm terribly sorry, I dont think I hea--!!"

My one open eye Met with skyblue ones, and a gasp sounded from my thoat.  
"G-Gaara....-kun...?"

His name was barely a wisper; my face began to flush a briliant red as I realized how little distance there was between out faces.

Stupid Me. I had to look up, now didn't I?

"What are you doing out here, Mayu Haruka?"

Hearing my name come from Gaara's lips nearly made my heart skip a beat.

How did he know my name? And since when did he take the time to find out my name, anyways?

Well...he had been a bit different ever since he returned from the Chunin Selection Exams, In The Hidden Leaf Village...

I didn't really care at the moment.  
All I cared about was that his lips were so close to mine, I could feel his hot breath on them.  
I let out a shivered breathe, and inhaled.  
"Mayu Haruk--" "Just call me Mayu, Gaara-kun...."

I could barely hear my own words, They came out in such a hushed tone, but apparent Gaara had, because he said,

"Mayu...Why do you watch me?"

I was completely surprised.

Not so much that he had called my Mayu, like I requested, But because, I realized, all this time, for god knows **_how_ long, he had known that I ****watched** him.

My throat was dry. I could barely speak. It took alot of effort fom he to say to the red haired boy, "I--Wh...What are you talking about, Gaara-kun?"

Gaara frowned down at me.

"Do not play stupid with me, Mayu, or try to deny what I've seen." he told me,"I've seen you watching me, you watch me alot, and I know that. What I dont know is why, and I would like to find out."

I , I had been busted, Shoot. Well---what now?

"W....would you really like to know why I watch you?" I asked him, violete orbs staring into skyblue.

He nodded, biting his bottom lip slightly impatiently.

Once again, I gulped. This would take alot of courage...

As my eyes stared into his, a tension of god-knows _what_ was building between us.

"because I _love _you."

I barely had time to think about what would happen next, because before I had even though about his reaction to it, I pressed my lips against his, softly.

for a minute, Gaara just sat there, still as stone.  
When he finaly decided to cooperate in it, I was delighted.

his lips pressed against mine more fiercly, and he put his hard at the back of my head, pulling me into the kiss more, his lips molding with mine.

his hands wove into my blonde locks, tugging lighty, making me gasp in slight pain, yet i was enjoying it, as I wrapped one arm around Gaara's neck, and let the other trail down his chest.

Gaara shivered at my touch, and I was immadiately aware of what I was doing to the poor boy and grinned mischeviously into the kiss.

His tounge procked at my lips impatiently, demanding entrance, which I immediatly gave him.

Electricity seemed to shoot through my veins as our tounges met, swirling around and dancing with each other, i moaned into the kiss, feeling a smirk form on gaara's lips.

I loved it. Of course i loved it. I had been dreaming of doing this with this exact man for so long, and now I was.

It was breathtaking, and I never wanted it to stop.  
Of course, everything comes to and end eventualy, and i let out a tiny wimper when he pulled away from me, face flushed and breathing heavily.

God, He looked so hot.

"I love you, Gaara..." I repeated, cupping his cheek with my hand, "I've always loved you."

Gaara's eye's widened slightly, as if still unable to accept that I loved _him_. That _he_ was _loved_.

His eyes flickered to the side, avoiding my gaze, as he said nothing.

I sighed, leaning my head on his chest.

"It's okay if you don't love me." I told him, and his eyes flickered back to me for a second, then away again,

"I understand. But I just want to you to know that I Do, and always will, love you, Gaara of the desert."

I felt arms wrap around me, and I looked up, to see Gaara staring down at me, into my eyes.

"Thank you, Mayu." He said quietly,"For loving me. And for watching over me."

I smiled.

"I'll always be watching over you, Gaara." I told him. "Always."

***Owari***

* * *

Authors Notes: Heyy~~! So, this is the first Gaara Oneshot I've made at 3 in the morning, being hyped up on pizza and icecream, so, I hope you liked it.  
Uhhhh.....You dont....HAVE.....to rate or message or whatever, but you could....I dont really care. So ...  
Yayz! My fisrt post on Fanfiction!! :D That makes me happy~~ 3 Love you guys! Who ever maybe reading this, I love you~~ 3 :D:D  
Haha. Oh wow. ;3 Yeah, I didnt really feel like spellchecking, so If there are mistakes in this oneshot, fine 'em, and like, deal with 'em. XD


End file.
